Snowed in together
by TRlove
Summary: Powers out, Laras gone, Alister and Zip are under the attack of what they think is a mad man. A Mad Man from Laras past, a mad man with piecing blue eyes and dark hair that falls over his face. Z/A, KT/LC
1. Chapter 1

"See you boys in a few days!" called Lara and she waved at Zip and Alister. "And don't get up to any mischief" She closed the door behind her and only the sound of a revving motorbike could be heard before she drove off. "Well, its just you an me" Smiled Zip, raising an eyebrow. Alsiter took a step towards him, smiling seductively. "For 3 days" continued Zip "what SHALL we do…?"

Alister leaned closer to Zip, still smiling "You-Wish" He said. And stepped away laughing. "Very funny Al, you really know how to break a guys heart," said Zip as Alister walked away. Zip was smiling but deep down he was sad. Lara was away for a few days to sort some things out with family. It was night at that time and snowing heavily. It was Just Zip and Alister for 3 whole days, Zip thought it would be boring and he was right and Lara had only just left. "Oooh crap" thought Zip and he turned and walked into his tech room. This was gonna be a long 3 days.

The next day was practically a blizzard, the snow was getting higher and stronger and the sky had turned dark so it was like sunset without the orange and pink. Alsiter was in his library, passing the time by reading. He sighed of tiredness when the door suddenly slammed open and Zip walked in. Alister breathed a sigh of relief "Bloody hell, you scared me Zip!" he exclaimed, standing up. "Meh, I'm just dying of boredom here and the signal has gone out so I can't call Lara or anything." Zip sighed. Sitting down on a pile of books, "hey don't…." Alister was cut off by everything suddenly turning dark. Zip stood up and Alister jumped, Zip grabbed Alister and held him close while squealing. "Zip, you crushing me. Its just the power" Alister managed. "Zip? Let me go, Zip? ZIP!"

"Oh right! Sorry I just got a little freaked"

"Right well, you don't happen to have a torch do you?"

"Why would I have a torch?"

"Who knows why you do anything"

"That was harsh Alister, you cut me deep"

"Shut up, seems like we will have to feel our way back, bloody hell. I can't see a thing!" Alister put his hands out in front of him and started moving forward until he felt something hard. He felt along it 'till he got to a corner, then he came to a door. "Found it Zip!"

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where's here?"

Suddenly a hard force hit Alister and he fell backwards. That force landed right on his chest "Ah some things got me!" squealed Alister.

"Relax its just me" Replied Zip, not moving. They lie there for about 10 very awkward seconds. Alister could feel Zip's hot breathe on his neck.

The moon shined through the window and fell lightly on Alister's face. His expression was a little freaked- but that was probably because Zip was lying on his chest. "Sorry man" said Zip as he got up. Alister got up too, brushing himself off. It was a little lighter now that the moon was illuminating the room in a romantic way. Zip sighed knowing that Alister would never agree to any of _Zip's_ proposals. He was much too proud to do anything like that…unless Zip could get him drunk. He knew that wouldn't happen and shrugged it off, following Alister down the hall and out into the main. Once out there Zip leant over the railings and looked down. A figure was moving around in the hall, the fire was on but Zip still couldn't see who it was. "Must be Alister" He said. The figure looked up and a hand roughly pulled Zip down behind the railings. He caught sight of Alister's face "What are you doing!?" Zip asked, glaring at Alister

"Saving your ass"

"Well if you're up here, who's down there?"

"I don't know but they've got a gun"

"What if its Lara?"

"Does it LOOK like Lara too you Zip?"

Zip quickly glanced at the figure, which was tearing the place up. They where obviously looking for something. Zip squinted as he tried to make out a ponytail. Nothing. Still, he squinted more to try make our…a bust line? Nothing either.

"Well its either a flat-chested short haired chick or a guy. Oh maybe it's Amanda!" He exclaimed. Alister rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the figure turned and started to walk up the stairs. "Oh god!" cried Alister, looking around. "AH!" he exclaimed and crawled over the Lara's bedroom door, reached up and opened it "Come on Zip!" He whispered as he got up and ran down the hall into Lara's bedroom.

Alister burst through the door and looked around for Lara's secret pistol compartment. He found it and pulled the switches it needed. It was Lara's journal. He cursed and grabbed it anyway, failing to the temptation of reading it. He dived under Lara's bed and opened it. The Illumination from Lara's fireplace was enough. He landed on a random page and read it. He gasped when he finished. It had said "Nothing much to report today. Zip was staring at Alister again today. I can't believe he's completely oblivious! Seems I have some competition…" Alister smiled as he flicked to some more pages. Just entries from when Lara was looking for Excalibur. Although some mention from when Lara was at home about him. Alister giggled like a schoolgirl but instantly stopped when he saw Zips legs from under the bed. "Zip! Under here!" Alister whispered. Zip dropped to his stomach and crawled under with him. He turned around so he was right next to Alister. Suddenly the door burst open and two boots strode in. The man started pulling out books from shelves, pulling switched and pressing buttons. But with no hope. So he turned and walked into Lara's sleeping room. Alister and zip held their breath as the man started looking around. He walked up to the bed and pulled the bed sheets off. He felt the pillows and swore. Alister wondered what the hell this guy wanted when suddenly his face appeared right next to his, he frowned, grabbed Alister and pulled him out. He didn't seem to notice Zip. "Don't hurt me I only work here!" squealed Alister as the man tightened the grip on Alister's wrist. Alister looked at the man, he was Ruggedly hansom. With piecing blue eyes and Dark hair that fell over his face in strands. Alister stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide with fear. The man let him go and pointed a powerful-looking gun at his chest "Where is it?'' the man asked

"Where is what?" Replied Alister

"You know what I' m talking about four eyes! Assuming you're the owner of this…" the man paused, pondering over manor, mansion or HQ. "House" He finished.

"I told you I only work here!" Replied Alister, getting angry.

"Well who OWNS this house then?"

"As if I'm telling!"

"Tell me or die"

Alister paused, he opened his mouth but shut it again. The man smirked and pressed the gun onto his chest. It make a familiar clicking sound and the man suddenly had a flash back to when a woman had done the exact same a few years ago. Frisking him for information. He sighed and frowned. He pushed the gun deeper into Alister's chest. Suddenly a deep voice came from behind the man "Drop the gun" the man spun around and saw a dark man aiming a gun at him. He smirked a little. Without thinking he raised the gun up to Zip. Instantly he realized what he'd done. He turned around to Alister who was smiling. He raised a candlestick holder from Lara's desk and smashed it into his head. The man fell to the ground but wasn't knocked out like they had hoped "Oh hell! Run Alister run!" Zip cried, legging it out the door. Alister followed. But the stranger raised his gun and shot. Alister dived and it just caught his arm. He cried out in pain but kept running. He _really_ didn't like getting shot. He followed Zip out the door and down the stairs into the main hall. They paused in the middle. "Where to now? OMG Alister, your arm!" Exclaimed Zip, eyeing Alister gun wound. "Its fine, really. Now he have to get out of here!" replied Alister, his eyes scanning the now trashed room. "Oh noes, he's getting it now that he's hurt you!"

"Thanks for caring Zip, but ill be fine." With that Alister took off his coat and ripped the sleeve off. It hurt his arm to do so but even more to the fact that it was his favorite coat. He tied it around his arm and looked at Zip. Who was frowning. "You know you could have just used my t-shirt…"

"And have to watch you run around topless? I would rather spend $500 dollars on a jacket then that." Suddenly Lara's bedroom door opened and the man from before burst through. He fired a few shots at Zip and Alister again as they ducked into the pool room. "Where to now?" Asked Zip who was panting like a freakin maniac.

Alister looked into the pool "Down" He replied and dived in.

xoxoxoxoxox

Join me for the next chapter….probably later tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The water was freezing, Alister cringed when he hit it, but it soothed his bleeding arm. He opened his eyes and noticed that blood was floating around everywhere "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. His voice was all bubbly to the fact that he was underwater. He noticed Zip there two. Zip motioned upwards and swam to the surface and Alister followed. He burst out two the surface "You know treading water is a little difficult with a gun wound…" Complained Alister

"Hey you're the one who dove in first. Just to get wet! Where do we go now?"

"To the gym"

"The GYM you don't even work out and that's all you can think of at a time like this!?" Zip yelled at Alister.

"Just follow me stupid" Alister rolled his eyes and went back underwater. He opened his eyes again and swam through the long, winding tunnel that led to Lara's gym. He paused at the grate. He looked around frantically for a switch but couldn't find one and he was running out of air! He swam closer to the grate and it just opened. He didn't have time to go YESSS, he swam through up into the freezing coldness of Lara's work out room. He climbed out and lay down. He was soaked and cold instantly. Zip came bursting up too. He climbed out and looked around "What if the guy comes through too?" he asked

"Lock it" Panted Alister

Zip sighed and jumped back in, he pressed a button and an underwater red light came on. He climbed back out again. Alister looked at the two glass entrance doors to the room. Completely blocked by snow "Wonderful" he thought, sighing. "Oh god my arms killing me" moaned Alister, rolling onto his side. Zip thought a little and walked over to a newly installed cabinet that Lara kept some stuff in, he Opened it, grabbed a badly hidden chocolate bar and a first aid kit and walked over to Alister, who was now sitting down, leaning over on the far wall. "Look what I found!" said Zip, throwing a bar to Alister. He devoured it and He reminded Zip of the cookie monster for minute. Alister was still shaking so Zip sat down next to him.

"And I also found this" Said Zip, pulling out a first aid kit. Alister looked at Zip "What do you know about bullet wounds?"

Zip sighed "I never told you but I was in medical school before I came a chef" Zip realized what he'd said as soon as he finished. Alister choked "YOU at medical school? And a CHEF!?" Laughed Alister, completely breaking down.

"Shut up do you want me to fix that or not!" Demanded Zip, motioning to Alister's arm. "Fine" Alister sighed, rolling up his sleeve. It was a little awkward as Zip put a patch over the bullet wound, and then wrapped his arm in a bandage. When he finished Alister's arm felt a _little _better but he wasn't going to say anything. Alister cleared his throat "Erm…thanks" mumbled Alister, he stood up and moved across to corner, next to a rock pillar to that he could rest his head on it. As he sat down Zip stood up and joined him. Alister shivered from and cold and yawned. It was freezing and late. Zip looked cold too, he rested his head on Alister's shoulder and closed his eyes. "O.K but only because its cold and I'm tired" Said Alister, smiling a little. He put his head on Zips and wrapped his arms around him. Within minutes he was asleep

When Alister woke up his arm was still killing him. He looked around and took in his surroundings. It took a minute before he finally realized where he was _and Zip_ the thought looking around. His head was on something soft and warm then he found out he was asleep on Zips stomach and his head was near somewhere he did _not_ wanna go right now. "Ah!" Alister screamed, standing up. Zip was smirking "You were AWAKE! And you new my head was….I hate you!" yelled Alister. Zip opened one eye "Didums" he laughed. Suddenly a loud bang came from the entrance to the underwater tunnel. Zip jumped up too. "Oh I hope to god its Lara!" said Alister, taking a few steps back. "I don't think it is" replied Zip, down the same.

Suddenly the grate broke open and a figure swam through, they climbed out and glared and Zip and Alister. It was the crazy guy., dripping wet, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the two men backed up against the wall. The man smiled and begun to pull the trigger. Suddenly two bullets sailed right past him and hit the wall. The man turned and saw a brunette woman standing there, dripping wet also, and aiming two pistols at him. One at his head, one at his chest. She seemed extremely familiar. As soon as she saw his face her eyes widened "No!" she said "Your dead!" The man instantly new who she was now "Lara?" He asked, stepping towards her. Lara took a step back and Zip and Alister looked at each other. "Kurtis!" Lara cried "Your dead, your not real!"

"Lara I AM real"

Lara stared at him for a moment "What are you doing in my house!" Demanded Lara is a shaky-but firm- voice. "Looking for something" Kurits, replied gently. Lara seemed to go blank for a moment, remembering her past. She holstered her pistols and took a few steps forward, into his arms. "You know he DID try to kill us…" started Alister but Zip shut him up. Lara looked at Kurtis. "Why aren't you dead? And what are you loo-" Lara stopped short, realizing it was his spinning blade thingy. "A little drastic, tearing my house up isn't it and…" Lara eyed Alister's arm "Hurting Alister!"

Kurtis looked at Lara "Um…. Sorry?" he said. Alister rolled his eyes.

DUN DUN DUN! Out of ideas for now. Join me next time for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

About 2 days later.

Zip and Alister got out of the car after a long trip to the doctors, Alister's arm was now in a sling and it had to stay like that for 2 weeks. How could he carry heavy books with one arm? Zip paused outside the door, the snow had gone down but it was still freezing and deep "Well Zip, I'm freezing my ass off here!" Moaned Alister, tutting impatiently. "Hang on Al, I hear voices" Zip replied, putting a finger to his lips. "Its Alister!" Alister snapped, walking up to the door and putting his ear to it. "And you call _me_ sneaky!" Exclaimed Zip, doing the same. The voices were a bit muffled but Alister could make out some words. There was an American Male voice and a British female voice, no mistaking who they were.

"What...bout…"

"…. Tell…and Alister"

"…Not?"

"…they…freak out"

"…about….mission"

"what…it?"

Suddenly Alister sneezed loudly and the voiced stopped. Zip glared at Alister and pushed him a couple of steps back from the car. He did the same. Lara opened the door just as Zip and Alister started walking forward again. "Oh I thought I heard something!" Exclaimed Lara; looking at the footprints they left, leading to the door, then away, then too again. Lara raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "A bit obvious isn't it?" Alister mumbled to Zip as they walked inside. "Well…"started Lara, throwing her backpack over one shoulder "Me and Kurtis are off tonight"

"On a romantic get away?" Zip teased. Lara laughed and begun walking up the stairs. "No, where going to India to explore some ruins. Rumor has it that a priceless artifact rests somewhere there."

Alister brightened at the mention of "priceless artifact" and we seemed to forget about his arm, taking a few steps forward while asking "What kind of artifact?"

Lara seemed to ponder over this "We…we don't know actually. We just know its there. Any way you a zip will have the house to yourselves for about a week" Alister seemed to loose colour in his face again "And don't worry, Zip installed a new security system, you wont get anymore gun wielding maniacs trying to kill you" She laughed, looking over at Kurtis who pretended he wasn't listening. "Anyway, were leaving tonight, right after Zip cooks us a nice dinner".

Zip looked up at Lara "What!?"

"You heard me"

"But-"

"We all know you can cook Zip. Or do you want Kurtis and I to starve, forced to live off the meat of the people and animals we kill in the jungle?"

Zip paused for a while "…yes I do!" He exclaimed, before walking into the kitchen and slamming the door shut. He opened the door again and yelled "frozen Pizza it is!" before going back in.

"Erm…Lara?" Mumbled Kurtis, walking up the stairs next to her, "How long did you say this trip would be?"

"A week maybe" Lara replied "Why?"

"Wondering that's all"

Lara looked at him carefully before climbing the rest of the stairs and walking into her room. Kurtis followed but turned and walked into his spare bedroom. Alister stood there for a while thinking. He sighed deeply as he walked into the kitchen to Annoy Zip.

The kitchen was a mess. Food lay everywhere, the milk had tipped over on the bench and was dripping onto the floor. Alister gasped in disgust and looked around for Zip. He had his head in the fridge and was mumbling some crap about every one knowing he was once a chef. "Zip?" called Alister. Zip jumped in surprise and whacked his head on the fridge ceiling. Oh hell Alister you scared the crap out of me!"

"What are you…doing?"

"Looking for the frozen pizza"

"Hello? Its Lara's house, she doesn't eat things like pizza!"

"What so I actually have to cook her a _real _dinner?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who's worked in the best restaurants in Europe" Laughed Alister mockingly.

"Shut up…._Al_. What am I meant to make?"

Alister thought for a moment "…get take away" he mumbled finally before walking out. "And its Alister!" he called out over his shoulder, smirking.

Later that night Lara and Kurtis were in the lounge, about to leave when Zip and Alister walked in. Lara looked at them for a second and bit her lip. "Well boys, where off. We should be back in a week and Zip" Lara tapped her head set "Ill be in contact"

"No live feed?" Zip asked

Lara smiled fakely and walked up to him "Kurtis didn't want any, He's acting a little strange, I want you lads to call me every now and then. After all I don't know if I can't trust him fully, after he stole my painting in the Lourve" She whispered before turning to Alister. "I want you to research every "unknown artifact" that you can in India OK?" Alister nodded. "Lovely, See you boys in a few days!" She called following Kurtis out the door. "You think she'll be OK?" Asked Zip once they had gone.

"I don't know but we had better _stay_ in contact with out that Kurtis mans knowledge, just in case"

"Good idea. Ill set it up now" Alister watched Zip walk away before shaking his head and walking up into the library slowly. Thinking about what Kurtis was up too. He paused at the door "Hey Zip!" He called out

"What?" Zip called back

'What did Lara say about the lourve?"

There was a long pause

"Something about Kurtis stealing her painting"

"Do you know what she meant by that?"

Another pause

"No idea man"

Alister pondered over what she meant. He only saw 2 options, either question Lara over it and get humiliated, shot, punched or all of the above or to read her journal, without her knowledge of course because other wise he would definitely get humiliated, shot punched or all of the above. Alister smiled and crossed the stairs before slipping silently into Lara's room.

Zip squinted at the screen, he had a massive headache and was setting up the head set live feed. He had been trying for the last 15 minutes but Lara and Kurtis were probably in the air by now and out of range. Zip sighed loudly and got up to get an aspirin when suddenly Alsiter came running down the stairs, practically jumping. He was clutching something light beige in his good hand. "What the hell are you doing?" questioned Zip, trying to make out what he was waving in Zips face "Found it!" Exclaimed Alister, throwing open a book marked page and reading it aloud. "This is from 2003" he added, looking up over his glasses. "After spending so much bloody time getting that damned painting, the blue eyed stranger took it, He cornered me in an alcove in the Lourve and took it right out of my back pack, just like that, holding a bloody gun to my head. Then trying to decapitate me with his…whatever it is! I got bloody knocked out too. I need to find him and get it back before he gets rid of it for good" Alister looked up again to see Zip staring at him opened mouthed. Zip figured it must be Lars journal. "There's more" Alister continued. "Locked in an airlock. Brilliant. The stranger just keeps getting better and better, He locked me in here. And left me to die. Luckily I had my (well its mine now) trusty periapt shard, oh yes certainly coming back now. He's been about an hour so far; I wonder how long this will take. Why do you think I like wide-open spaces? I'm a tad claustrophobic. Wait, perhaps…. I could cli..." Alister stopped "And it ends there" he said. But there's one shorter page. "Well, looks as if were together now, he came back. And now I trust him. I can't believe myself. Although I'm not sure if it was wise, Echart is…"

"The rest of the page is torn off. Then it says stuff about Kurtis being dead and it says something about a man named Karel but not everything, it just stops" Mentioned Alister.

Zip was quiet for a while "We need to keep an eye on Lara" he said quietly.

DUN DUN DUN, Next chapter lets say…a few days. Thanks to buddies at KZAA for inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was bright yellow, it shone through the leaves casting an eerie green glow upon the ground, Lara and Kurtis stomped on through, pushing aside leaves and shrubs as they passed. Lara was dirty and she had cuts and bruises all over the bare legs that stung whenever she shifted. Kurtis has in front of her, his paced and slowed a lot since they first started. Lara guessed he wasn't used to trekking through the jungle. Just as Lara had batted a particularly large fly out of her face, She heard some random static and talking. He eyes widened as she looked around, her dark brown eyes scanning the trees and shrubs "Who's there?" she cried out. The voiced got more desperate, Kurits turned and stared at her "Do you have jungle madness?" he laughed. Lara crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, she randomly raised her boot and brought it down on a big spider crawling towards them. Kurtis squealed and backed away a few steps, under his toughness he was terrified of spiders, probably from being locked in a shed full of massive, giant, ugly, hairy black spiders that just bit him all over as a boy.

Lara stared at him "Looks like I'm not the one with jungle madness" she giggled, eyes still scanning the surroundings. Kurtis huffed loudly and kept walking. When he was out of ear shot Lara asked, "Who's there?" again. Suddenly she recognized an upper-class British voice. "Lara it said? Can you hear us"?

"Us?" She thought

Soon a deep American voice could be heard too "Lara? You with us?"

"Zip! Alister!" She exclaimed, sighing loudly with relief "You terrified me!"

"You terrified us!" remarked Alister "Im glad we finally got through"

"_I_ finally got through" Zip mentioned "You just sat there and told me to hurry up"

The two men started bickering loudly almost instantly. Lara cringed and turned the head set down. She threw a glance at Kurtis who was almost out of sight, "OK boys, shut up because if Kurtis finds out I have you on headset…I don't know what will happen but turn your voice volume down still then, don't say anything. You got that?"

The boys instantly stopped.

"Okay" they said.

'Good" Lara replied before jogging a little to catch up with Kurtis, brushing away more leaves and swatting more bugs as she ran. "Where did you go?" he asked once Lara had caught up. "Uh…to the bathroom!" she exclaimed, saying the first thing that came into her head. She mentally slapped herself as Kurtis raised his eyebrows and looked at her like she was a total maniac "Uh…I mean…I was double checking there was nothing there" she mumbled, looking down. "Lets just go" replied Kurtis, walking forward again, more slowly this time. Almost cautious as if Lara was just gonna tackle him from behind. She sighed and followed, stepping on yet another spider as it crawled towards her.

Kurtis's eyes darted around crazily, he scanned all the trees and shrubs he could see for movement. He wanted to run ahead and hide, he wanted to turn around and have a go at Lara with his boran-X or his –blank fill in later-. But he couldn't, he needed Lara to get what he was looking for. But she was acting suspicious. She was probably just scared of this jungle, what with the giant spiders and eyes peeking out of dark places starting at you. But Kurtis new other wise, she was Lara Croft. World famous archeologist adventurer. As if she would be afraid of a few spiders. She saw plenty in china a while ago apparently. And when she saw Boaz, she barely flinched. Kurtis raised his eyes to the gray sky above the canopy of leaves and sighed. They would have to make camp if they didn't want to get drenched and eaten by jaguars. Just as He shuddered from the thought a blurry black shape leaped out of a nearby bush, followed by two other blurry shapes. It didn't take long for Kurtis to realize what they were "Oh the irony" he thought as the biggest Jaguar managed to jump and pin him down. "Lara!" he screamed, wriggling around, trying to break free from the deadly claws digging into his flesh. "Oh god Help me!" He thought. Kurtis grabbed a whiff of the black cats putrid breath, saliva was dripping from its mouth and it growled and dug its claws further into his shoulders. With his last ounce of strength, he pushed the cats underbelly with his boots and sent it toppling sideways, Just as Lara came into view. Guns at the ready.

Lara heard a scream. "What was that?" Alister asked

"Sounds like your Kurtis friend" Giggled Zip all psychopathically.

Lara pulled out her guns and stalked forward slowly, but fast enough so that Kurtis wouldnt get eaten by whatever it was that was eating him. "Its probably just a spider" Alister smirked, joining in Zips game and Lara couldn't help but smile

"Not helping you two"

"Sorry Lara"

"We'll shut up now"

As Lara pushed aside another incredibly thick bush her eyes widened as she surveyed the scene in front of her. "Oh god!" exclaimed Alister.

3 jaguars had Kurtis surrounded. All closing in slowly, Kurtis boran-X was lying on the ground a few meters away, Blood was dripping from both his shoulders and he had a scar on his cheek. Without even hesitating Lara jumped forward, shooting as she went. She hit two but the biggest Jaguar swiped at Kurtis with its massive paw, throwing his aside. It turned and started running towards Lara, dodging the bullets she sent at it. It leaped at her with claws extended, roaring like a crazy person (cat?). Lara ran forward too and at the point where they would collide head first Lara Jumped onto its back and rebounded backwards. Firing as many shots as possible at it. It slumped into the mud. Lara panted and looked over to Kurtis, he was conscious but bleeding. "L-Lara" he mumbled. Lara took out a medikit and opened it, taking out a bandage and tending to his wounds.

In Croft Manor.

Alister was staring wide eyed at the screen in front of him. Zip was smirking, but still looked stunned. Zip muted the microphone seeing Lara was so close to Kurtis. "What was all that about!?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know. What do you think!" Alister snapped back, he rolled his eyes and adjusted his arm in the sling carefully. "Meh" He mumbled as he got up and walked out the tech room. "Well don't hate me coz you aint me" Called out Zip, smirking he added "Slingy". Alister turned quickly and gave Zip an icy glare. He almost reached out to throw the heavy book on the coffee table at him but thought other wise. He stalked up the stairs, mumbling things about getting shot and how Zip was such a jerk.

XOXOXOXOX

Out of ideas! Took a while but here it is. A big hello to buddies at KZAA


End file.
